In the United States alone there are more than 4.5 million hotel rooms available to travelers. Currently, these hotel rooms have an industry-wide occupancy rate of just over 60%, with the occupancy rates of various geographic areas and individual hotels varying wildly. This occupancy rate often drastically affects the bottom line of a hotel or hotel chain. To increase their occupancy rate, and thus their profitability, hotels make every attempt to please their guests in order to encourage them to return. In order to please their guests, and lure new ones, hotels have continuously added amenities, such as on-site spas, restaurants, fitness centers, and in-room coffee machines or mini-bars.
In addition to these additional amenities, hotels have adopted a variety of different check-in procedures to minimize the time required for a guest to check-in. These procedures include adopting electronic key cards as opposed to mechanical keys, which enhances guest security and allows the hotel to change to a new room key, alleviating the need for the guest to return the keys to the front desk at check-out. However, even these procedures still present a distracting delay to a hotel's most valuable customers, business travelers. To increase loyalty amongst these frequent travelers, among others, most major hotel chains have invested tremendous assets in developing rewards programs, such as the Hilton HHonors® Program. The goal of these programs is to allow hotel chains to better understand the needs of travelers and make their stay as streamlined as possible. For instance, some hotels provide express check-in for a select set of their guests, while others provide check-in/check-out over the Internet or via a computer kiosk located in the hotel lobby. While these advances have certainly increased the occupancy rates of the various major hotel chains, they have not yet solved the problem of fully automating the guest check-in/check-out process, thereby allowing a guest to arrive at their hotel and enter their room without any additional time-consuming steps.